All I Ever Wanted
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Brooke Scott, and Peyton Jagielski. Best friends forever. No matter what. Jeyton/Brucas/ tiny bit of Naley!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

_**What if Peyton made one of the biggest mistakes in her life? Will she fix it? Or is it too late? Jeyton/Brucas! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fiction. **_

"_Where's your head at, Peyton?" _ He asked running his fingers through his messy brown hair. _"Well, when I went to bed tonight I was living a fairy tale, and when I woke up, it's a nightmare." _She said smiling sadly at the little girl she called her daughter. _"No, it's still a fairy tale don't give up on that. Just look inside your heart, and ask yourself is Lucas still there? And if not, ill be here." _He said softly, desperately trying to hold back tears, if not already crying.

And there it was, the end. The end of Jake and Peyton, a fairy tale. Or so Peyton thought. But Jake knew better, he knew that one day, someday, they would find their way back to each other. Peyton was still, as usual, unwilling to hope.

She lied down on her stomach on her bed. The tears she was crying were overwhelming her, and she just didn't understand. She didn't love Lucas, she loved Jake. She had tried all that fateful night, trying to make him understand, but she couldn't. She just had to accept it. But he said he would always be there, and she knew she had to go back. To her home, to her lover, and her daughter.

Peyton had known her whole life that fate had its way of getting inside, and taking control of your life. So did Jake. And Peyton always knew that ever since he was in jail, and they placed their fingertips on the glass, that their would always be a wall separating them. This time, the walls name was Lucas. But she was tired of that wall, and she just wanted a way around it.

Lucas Scott was never the kind to wallow in self-pity. But, just this once, he decided to anyway. He had everything he could ever want and wish for. He had his beautiful girlfriend, Miss. Brooke Davis, He was on honor roll, and he was extremely good at basketball. But, someone was missing in his life. A father. Keith Scott, the man Lucas once called his father, although he was his uncle. Keith was shot by Jimmy Edwards, a local student at Tree Hill High. But something didn't seem right. Lucas knew in his heart that Jimmy couldn't kill a fly, never mind Keith. All the possibilities ran through his mind before a knock on the door.

"Hi Boyfriend!" A cheery dark haired girl said as she sat down beside him. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him, looking concerned. Lucas loved it when she looked like that. It made her more beautiful then she already was in his mind. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff." He answered looking into her eyes. She smiled and laced his hand in hers. "Look Lucas, there's something I need to tell you."

The plane ride was excruciatingly painful as Peyton struggled to stay comfortable in her seat. She was on her way to Savannah, hoping not to scare Jake. Her thoughts were interrupted by a kid kicking the back of her chair. Just as she was about to lose it, they announced they were landing. Peyton never knew that the words, _"We are now arriving in Savannah, Georgia._" Could be so beautiful.

"I'm pregnant." The words rang through his ears. His eyebrows arched as he saw she was on the verge of tears. All he could muster up was, "Are you sure?" She nodded and continued. "I took a test yesterday and went to the doctor this morning; they said I'm four weeks pregnant." Lucas almost started to cry as he knew this was no scare. The tears began to run freely down both their cheeks as they curled into an embrace. "Lucas I don't know what to do..." She said through sobs.

Peyton quietly walked up the stairs of the house she desperately wanted to call home. She always knew not to ring the doorbell, incase Jenny was sleeping, so she knocked. After a short while. A tall, brown haired and browned eyed man answered the door; he was a little more tired, and a little more broken, but still her Jake. "Hi." She said smiling. "Hi." He said back smiling as well. "So, the last time I was here you told me to follow my heart, but Jake, I can't... You are the one I love, Jake...it's you." He smiled as she added on a joke. "And besides Peyton Jagielski sounds better then Peyton Scott." He smiled and chuckled as he hugged her tightly, both never wanting to let go again.

Lucas woke up in the middle of the night to a loud noise. Something being dropped. He got up and looked in the kitchen, were he found his mother. "Sorry Lucas, it slipped." She said an apologetic voice, picking up the pan. "Mom, there's something I have to tell you." He said calmly. Really much like the first scare. She looked at him sadly. "Is this about Brooke?" She asked looking him in the eye. "What about Brooke?" he asked worriedly. "Well," his mother started. "She disappears for almost four weeks and then she appears in your bedroom while you're both crying?" Lucas out his head down in shame as she walked closer to him. "Lucas, I know, that she is pregnant, and I know you are scared out of your mind, but please promise me you won't leave her." Lucas nodded, slightly taken back by the question. "Okay." He answered as his mother started crying.

Peyton awoke in a soft, familiar smelling comfortable bed. It was Jake's bed. She also found her clothes lying conveniently on the floor as she was only wearing a men's extra-large t-shirt. She smiled to her pillow before she felt Jake roll over and speak. "Hello, sleepyhead." He exclaimed kissing her cheek and pulling her closer. "Mmm...I could stay like this forever." She replied cuddling into him more. "Maybe we can." Peyton, who didn't understand what he meant, looked into his big brown eyes filled with hope. "Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?" He asked smiling.

Lucas walked into Brooke's new apartment were he called her name multiple times. He continued until he heard what sounded like vomiting. He ran into the bathroom were Brooke we perched on her knees, throwing up into the toilet. "Brooke." He said pulling her hair back as she continued. When she was finished she wiped off her face and embraced him long and hard. "Lucas, I can't do this!" she exclaimed through sobs. "Brooke, I'm sorry." He said hugging her tightly. "Lucas, I'm gonna get fat!" she said crying harder as Lucas chuckled. "It's okay Brooke. I love you, It'll work out." And there he was again, saying words he didn't believe.

Peyton looked into his dark brown pools of chocolate. She could tell he was serious as he held his hand and looked into his eyes. "Yes." She said happily with tears in her eyes. Jake kissed her tenderly and smiled. "I love you Peyton Sawyer." She smiled back and said, "Jagielski, Peyton Elizabeth Jagielski."


	2. Hotel Rooms

_**Authors Note: **_

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chap! Please R&R _

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on her couch taking about their unborn baby. "So," Lucas started. "What do you like for names?" Brooke looked at him and smiled. "Well, I was thinking either Jessica Peyton Scott, or Michael Nathan Scott." Lucas just smiled. "Why with the friend's middle names?" "Well, because our baby is gonna be fabulous and last time I checked, our friends were fabulous too!" she said happily. Lucas smiled as Brooke's expression changed. "Lucas, your not gonna leave me right?" She asked seriously. "No! Brooke of course not..." He said hugging her gently. "And this beautiful baby..." he said placing his hand on her abdomen "Is an expression of my love for you." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Great, so your love for me is so great you make me throw up and get fat." She said lying down on his lap as he chuckled.

Brooke was scared, oh was she scared. She had told her parents over a text message she was pregnant, and they responded, "We'll pay." Brooke was angry and upset that her parents obviously thought she would make a horrible mother. She called Lucas, who answered groggily as it was only seven a.m. "He-hello?" he answered sleepily. "Hi boyfriend!" Brooke answered cheerily. "Is everything okay?" he asked hearing the fake happiness in her voice. "Actually, no." she started. "Look, Lucas, my parents think I will make a horrible mom and I think their right..." "Brooke..." Lucas started but she interrupted him. "Lucas, I can't do this...I need an abortion." She replied before hanging up and crying hysterically.

Peyton was watching Jenny while Jake was at work. Peyton hadn't talked to Brooke in a very long time, so she decided to call her. Picking up the phone and dialing her number, Peyton put a finger to her lips to silence Jenny who was playing happily on the floor. "Hello?" Brooke answered dully. "Hey Brooke!" Peyton said smiling. Brooke smiled to the phone. "Hey Peyton." She said. "So, how are things with you and broody?" Peyton said smiling. "Suckish." Brooke replied sadly. "What are you pregnant?" Peyton added as a joke with a small laugh. "Yes." Brooke responded.

"What?" Peyton asked into the phone as Brooke on the other end started to cry. "It's true. Five and a half weeks." Brooke said sobbing. "Wow...I'm sorry..." Was all Peyton could think of as she couldn't hear Brooke over her intense sobbing. Just then, Jake came through the door. "Hey Peyton!" He said walking into their room but he quickly noticed she was on the phone and went quiet. He could barley make out their conversation, but by Peyton's facial features, it was Brooke. And she was in trouble. When Peyton hung up the phone Jake sat down on the bed beside her. "Hey, what's up with Brooke?" he asked gently rubbing Peyton's back. "She's pregnant..." Peyton said as a single tear dropped down from her face. "We need to go back, Jake." She said sadly.

Lucas ran as fast as he could to Brooke's house. He needed to tell her she couldn't do it. It was their baby. He ran as fast as he could before reaching her house, not bothering to knock, he ran into her room where she lie on her bed, sobbing. "Brooke!" he said loudly as he felt tears come down his cheeks. "Please...don't do this to our baby...please..." he said hugging her tightly as he felt his shirt dampen with her tears. "Lucas...I don't want to...but I think I have to..."

"You all set to go?" Jake said walking into their room and watching Peyton pack her suitcase. "Yep." She said zipping it up and placing it on the ground. "Is Jenny all set?" Peyton asked. "Yes she is. Road trip for the Jagielski's I guess." He said smiling. Peyton loved it when he called her Mrs. Jagielski, and although they weren't married yet, they wished they were.

They had decided to grab a hotel room for the night. It took a day and a half to drive to Tree Hill from Georgia, and boy was it tiring. Jenny was quiet most of the trip and had fallen asleep very quickly in her own double bed as Peyton and Jake took theirs.

Jake was lying down on the bed with his head on the pillow, just staring at the ceiling. His cotton undershirt and pajama bottoms made him even sexier then he already was. Peyton, who was wearing a flannel P.J. shirt and pants crawled into bed beside him and nuzzled his neck. He smiled.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too." She answered cuddling into him more. "What'cha thinking about?" She asked. "Jennifer Lopez." He answered and she playfully hit him. "Ew! Seriously!" She said smiling as he chuckled. "No, I'm thinking about my beautiful fiancé." He answered and put his arm around her, holding her close.

"Really?" She asked continuing their teasing game. "Well, what's she like?" She asked smiling as he looked at her. "Well, she's smart, beautiful...perfect." He answered. Peyton smiled. "God I love you." She said snuggling into him more.

Brooke received over a dozen texts from Lucas almost everyday. She wasn't sure of herself. Should she do it? Get an abortion? She had heard of people who had done it and regretted it. But it will make everything go away...right?

She was lying on her bed when Lucas knocked on her room door. Brooke sighed miserably. "Hi." She said. "Hi Brooke." Lucas answered walking towards her bed. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Horrible." He nodded. "Brooke, I'm sorry." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "For what?" She asked. "For saying you can't do what you wanna do. If your not ready to have this baby, then neither am I. But whatever you decide to do, I'll stand by you. No matter what." Brooke nodded. "Thank you, Lucas." She said hugging him.

"No problem pretty girl." He answered.

**Reviews please! **


	3. Seventeen

_**Authors Note: **_

_Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Oh and one quick question. Should Jeyton find out they are pregnant too? Thanks! R&R! _

Peyton awoke in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm. She hated thunderstorms, they freaked her out. Jake lied sleeping beside her and Peyton gently shook him to wake him up. She would feel better in his arms.

"...Jake." She whispered a few times until his eyelids fluttered open. "Peyton." He answered smiling. She always brought a smile to his face. "I'm scared..." She whispered on the verge of tears as Jake opened his arms for her, holding her close as she placed her ear close to his heart.

His heartbeat was slow and steady as he stroked her back. "It's okay...I'm here..." He whispered in her ear and she nodded. She slowly started to drift off to sleep before they heard a small cry coming from the bed beside them.

"Mama! Mama!" Jenny cried. Peyton reluctantly crawled out of Jake's arms and picked up the baby girl, who was now crying. "_It must have been the thunder" _Peyton thought as she crawled back into bed with Jake, now having Jenny by her side.

And it stopped raining. Peyton smiled to herself as she remembered the first time this happened.

"_Anyway go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning. I'll crash on the floor." _

"_Jake. Don't be stupid." _

_He lied down beside her and almost simultaneously, the rain stopped. _

"_Sounds like it finally stopped raining." _

"_...Maybe it finally did." _

And they all slept together, as the Jagielski family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tree Hill, Brooke was having trouble sleeping. She had booked the abortion for tomorrow, with Lucas's consent of course. But the image that was burning in her mind was when she told him. She knew he was trying so hard not to let his real emotions show. She knew he didn't want this. But she felt she didn't have a choice.

She remembered when she told him last night,

_She was lying on her bed when Lucas knocked on her room door. Brooke sighed miserably. "Hi." She said. _

"_Hi Brooke." Lucas answered walking towards her bed. _

"_How you feeling?" He asked. _

"_Horrible." He nodded. _

"_Brooke, I'm sorry." Brooke raised an eyebrow. _

"_For what?" She asked. _

"_For saying you can't do what you wanna do. If you're not ready to have this baby, then neither am I. But whatever you decide to do, I'll stand by you. No matter what." _

_Brooke nodded. "Thank you, Lucas." She said _hugging_ him._

"_No problem pretty girl." He answered._

_Brooke nodded again. _

"_Then, I want an abortion." _

_Lucas's eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. But all he could say was, _

"_Okay." _

Now it was never going to be the same. They would always carry this around with them. And she knew how badly Lucas wanted it, and she knew how badly she didn't. Or maybe she was scared. But she was not going to become a Nikki to Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Brooke drove to the clinic by herself. Not bothering to tell Lucas. It would just make things harder.

She waited what seemed like an eternity until her name was called. She followed the doctor into a small room that was mostly white.

"Hello, I'm doctor McKnight. Your Miss. Davis right?" Brooke nodded. "And how old are you?" Brooke paused and hung her head down in shame. "Seventeen." The doctor nodded.

"Now, Miss. Davis, why exactly do you want to go through with this?" _"This guy asks a lot of questions..." _She thought to herself before she answered.

"All my life, I never had a mother. Well, I did...but she was never there. Never really in my life. The most words we spoke were "Hi" or "Bye." Nothing else. We never really had a conversation, same with my dad. And I guess...I just don't want my baby to end up like that. I can't be my mom to my child. Plus, I still want to have a life! I want to go out, drink, and other stuff teens do."

The doctor nodded. "Have you really thought this over? You can never reverse it, or take it back. Once it's done...it's done."

Brooke shook her head. "No...no I guess I haven't." Brooke stood up from her chair and shook hands with the doctor. "Thanks...but I can't do it." He smiled.

Brooke sped walked to Lucas's house were she eagerly tapped on the door. "Brooke." Lucas said. "Hi Luke...I..." She started but Lucas interrupted. "Brooke, I lied. I want this baby so bad. And I know what I said before but please..."

"I already went to the clinic." Brooke stated. She saw Lucas's face fall and that's when she noticed his red eyes. He had been crying. And he looked like he was about to again right now. "No...no..." He said. Brooke nodded.

Lucas started crying as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. "...And I couldn't do it." Brooke added and Lucas lifted his head up, smiling joyfully. He hugged her tightly. "I love you Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled. "I love you too, Broody."

_**Authors Note: **_

_So, sorry not so much Jeyton in this chapter...oh and another question. Should Brucas's baby be a boy or girl? Keep me posted and R&R! Thanks! Love you all!_


	4. Where were you?

_**Authors Note: **_

_Hey! Thanks for the review justawriter! You review all my fanfics and I love ya for it! Now, please enjoy...chapter 4!_

Peyton woke up early the next morning. She rolled over and looked over Jenny to see the clock. 7: 23. Great. Jake was still asleep beside her, as with Jenny. She loved these little Kodak moments.

After a few moments, Jake groaned and opened his eyes. As soon as he saw her, he smiled. "Hey beautiful." He said holding her close. "Hey gorgeous." Peyton replied, kissing him briefly. They smiled at each other until Jake spoke up.

"What time should we head out? We still have twelve more hours to drive." Peyton closed her eyes and groaned and Jake smiled. "Well, we need to eat breakfast...and then we can go, Mr. Jagielski." Jake smiled. "Sounds like a plan Mrs. Jagielski." He answered and Peyton giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, they were passing there way through small towns. Peyton clutching Jake's hand. She decided to call Brooke, to see how she was doing.

"_Hey Brooke!" _

"_Hey P. Sawyer! What's up?" _

"_Well...in short version, I'm engaged, I'm on my way back to Tree Hill, and I'm Jenny's mom...again." _

"_Awww. Yay P. Sawyer I'm so happy for you!" _

"_Thanks. How are you?" _

"_Oh...fat, gimpy...Where are you now?" _

"_Um...some little town called Caledonia. We'll be in Tree Hill in about 5 hours." _

"_K. Bye P. Sawyer can't wait to see you!" _

"_Bye B. Davis!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke smiled as she hung up the phone. As just as soon as she did, it started to ring again. It read, _**Lucas. **_And she smiled.

"Hey boyfriend!" She said cheerily.

"Hey Brooke." Karen answered.

"Oh, Karen. Hi."

"Hey. Listen...I know about this whole thing...and I was wondering if that you maybe wanted to move in with us. If your parents agree that is."

"Really? Karen that's awesome thank you! And yeah I will ask!"

"No problem Brooke."

Brooke hung up and smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After many more hours, Peyton and Jake arrived in Tree Hill. Jenny was making some funny sounds in the back and Peyton smiled at her. "Mama! Mama!" She called with her arms wide open. Peyton smiled and picked her up. She didn't know how much that touched Jake's heart when Jenny called her mama.

Jake got their bags and Peyton had Jenny as they walked into Peyton's old house. They cautiously walked into Peyton's old room and Jake smiled. Her sketches seemed like they had halos around them. But one particular sketch stood out.

He placed the bags on her old bed and looked at it. It was him. Him and Jenny at the pier on the day he left her. Above it read the words from YellowCard's "Empty Apartment."

**Waking up, from this nightmare. **

**How's your life? **

**What's it like there? **

**Is it all that you want it to be? **

**Does it hurt when you think about me? **

"Peyton..." Jake said as Peyton placed Jenny on the floor. Peyton looked up and saw what he was staring at and smiled. He walked over to her and smiled. "I love you." He said embracing her tightly. "I love you, too." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke stood in her closet trying to figure out what to wear. Most of her clothes had been feeling too tight lately, and she hated it. She just wanted to be normal again.

"God I am so fat!" She harshly whispered to herself. "No your not." Jake answered from the doorway, with Peyton by his side. "Jagielski's!" Brooke said running over to them. She hugged Jake and he smiled.

"P. Sawyer!" She said hugging Peyton tightly. "How was your road trip?" Peyton and Jake both smiled. "Oh my god...did you..." "Brooke!" They both said aloud and she smiled.

"Well, you gonna stand their Jagielski's or are you gonna help me with my clothes!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Peyton and Jake were again home alone. They were comfortably watching TV on the couch when the phone rang.

"_Hello?" Peyton said. _

"_Hey P. Sawyer guess what?" _

"_What!" _

"_Lucas book is gonna be published!" _

"_What! Brooke that's amazing!" _

"_I know! We'll, I gotta go but I'll talk to you later k?" _

"_K. Bye B. Davis!" _

"Who was that?" Jake asked. "That was Brooke Lucas's book is gonna be published! Yay! I knew he could do it!" Jake sat their in silence and looked at her. "What's up? Why aren't you excited?" Peyton asked. "It just seems like every time Lucas's name comes into the conversation you get really happy."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton said standing up. "The reason I'm happy for Lucas is that things are finally getting good for him! And he deserves to be happy after everything he's done for me." Jake shook his head, standing up as well. "Everything he's done?" He asked, his voice rising. "Yeah! He was there for me in the good times and bad, unlike somebody I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked sternly. "You've been away for a while now Jake! And he was there for me! Where were you when my life was spiraling out of control and I used cocaine to forget about it? Where were you when my second mom died? Where were you when I was bleeding to death in that library?! Where were you?!" Peyton asked, now having tears run down her face.

Jake stood their speechless as Peyton continued. "Lucas was there for me Jake, and he always will be. But he's with Brooke, and he loves her. And I do not love Lucas! I love you! So why do you keep pushing me away?!" Peyton screamed as she ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her.

**Authors Note: **

**So, I needed a little Jeyton fight there, but please do not hate me for it! It's leading up to something! Please R&R! **


	5. Symbols

_**Authors Note: **_

_Hey guys! Thanks for SO many people making me their favorite author and this there favorite story! I appreciate it so much! Please review! This chapter is kinda short!_

Jake sat alone on the couch as he heard the front door slam, shaking the whole house. Where was she going? Jake held his head in his hands and sighed. "I am so stupid..." He said aloud to himself. 

Peyton walked down the streets of Tree Hill taking in the cold air. She sighed as she realized that this is what marriage is about. You can't just expect to live happily ever after, even though how much you want to. But it was their fairy tale, Jake and Peyton a Fairy tale that would never die. 

This had been their first real fight. Except for the fight in Savannah of course. She didn't even notice were she was walking until she ended up there. Brooke's house. Brooke had always been a friend to Peyton and she knew she could go there for anything she needed, even if Brooke wasn't exactly at her best nowadays. 

Peyton tapped lightly on the door and Brooke opened it, wearing her oh-so-stylish Clothes over Bro's maternity wear. It seemed her stomach was getting bigger and bigger every day. 

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke said cheerily. Things had gotten a lot better with Brooke lately. Lucas was by her side and promised not to let her down, and Karen was being a big supporter of this whole thing. But, Brooke was happy. She was going to have a family, something she never had before. 

Peyton was just about to answer when she noticed Lucas sitting on Brooke's couch watching TV. Peyton knew now wasn't the best time to be hanging around Lucas, but Jake didn't know. She was at Brooke's house after all. 

"Hey...What's wrong?" Brooke asked and Peyton shook her head. "Jake and I had a fight. Can I stay here for a little while?" Brooke nodded. "Sure, come in." 

Lucas turned and saw Peyton. He smiled at her. "Hey Blondie. You're just in time to watch American Idol!" Lucas said sarcastically. He hated American Idol, but Brooke insisted they watch it. It was her favorite show after all. 

Peyton laughed brokenly and sat down beside him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was still on the couch thinking an hour later. He wanted to call Luke; to see if he knew were Peyton was. He was kind of hoping he didn't. 

He dialed Lucas's cell phone number and it began to ring, soon Lucas picked up. "hey man!" Lucas said smiling. "Hey. What's up?" Jake asked, and Peyton turned to Lucas. Was that Jake's voice? Uh-oh. 

"Oh nothing much. Just watching TV. You?" "Same." Jake answered. "So, have you seen Peyton around?" Jake asked. Peyton quickly turned to Lucas and shook her head. Mouthing the words "No!" And making some weird symbol with her hands. Brooke was doing the same thing as Peyton. 

"Sorry Jake, what are you doing?" Lucas asked both of them as he covered the phone with his hand. "Don't tell Jake I'm here!" Peyton whispered harshly. Lucas nodded. "No, no can't say I have." Lucas said. "Okay, well thanks anyway. Gotta go." Jake said hanging up. 

"Why don't you want Jake to know you're here?" Lucas asked as Brooke sat down beside him. "We had a fight." She responded. Lucas nodded. "Lucas and I never fight! Right honey?" Brooke said, playfully pinching his cheeks. "Yeah..." Lucas said sarcastically. Brooke laughed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton arrived home hours later at shut the door quietly. She was happy Jenny was with Jake's parents. She walked into the living room and saw Jake, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She walked past him and the breeze woke him up. 

She turned around as he groaned tiredly. "Hey..." Peyton said waking over to him. "Hey." Jake answered sitting up and brushing his hair with his fingers. Peyton walked over to him and sat on his lap. Burring her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that. I love you." He said as Peyton looked at him. "I love you too." Jake nodded. "And I always will." Peyton smiled. 

"Well that's good, because I have something to tell you." 

Jake arched his eyebrows. 

_**Authors Note: **_

**Ooooh! Cliff hanger! Don't hate me! Please R&R! **


	6. Death Of The Day

_**Authors Note: **_

_Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 6! Please R&R! _

Jake looked at her confusedly. He arched his eyebrows and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Okay..." He said nervously. "Well..." She started but stopped. "Never mind." She said looking at the floor. Jake smiled. "No! Tell me!" He said playfully begging. Peyton smiled. "It's not important." 

Jake nodded and yawned. "Tired?" She asked, and he nodded again. "Mmm...Well, come on daddy, Ill wake you up." She said playfully kissing his neck. Jake groaned pleasurably and moved his neck to his side as her kisses deepened. 

"Bedroom?" He asked suddenly. She nodded. Jake picked her up from his lap and carried her up the stairs, Peyton giggling all along the way. 

An hour later, they were still in each other's arms and still blissfully content. They didn't hear the door close and footsteps come up before it was too late. 

"Jagielski's!" A pregnant Brooke shouted before opening the door. Peyton shrieked and Jake just chuckled as Brooke saw them. "Oh...wow...um...that was...anyways; I gotta go call me later bye." Brooke said running out the door and closing it behind her. 

"She was so checking me out." Jake said smiling down at Peyton. "Stop, before I hurt you." She said playfully. 

"So...about the wedding." He started, and he felt Peyton smile beneath him. "What do you want?" He asked smiling as Peyton brushed the small hairs on his chest with her fingers. 

"Just a small get together. Like, Brooke, Luke, Haley, Nathan, My dad, your parents. And that's about it." 

"I like that idea." He looked down at her. "How many kids do you want?" Peyton looked up at him. "Random question of the day!" she said playfully. "I'm serious." He said smiling. "Well, I don't know we have Jenny, maybe three in our family. I don't know." Jake nodded. "What do you want?" Jake smiled. "I like the idea of a big family." Peyton nodded. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sat alone holding her hands on her pregnant stomach. At a month ½ pregnant she was already big. Lucas walked into the room and smiled. "Hey pretty girl." He stated kissing her gently. "Hey baby." He said kissing Brooke's stomach through her clothing. Brooke giggled. 

Lucas kissed Brooke again and lied down beside her. "So, tomorrow's the big day. Do you wanna know?" Brooke shrugged. Tomorrow was Brooke's second ultra sound, and they could find out the baby's sex. "Yeah, I guess I would like to know." Lucas smiled. "Well, whatever it is. I promise, I will always love you and this baby." Brooke smiled. 

The next morning, Brooke woke up to Lucas still asleep beside her. She smiled as she looked at him. His light blonde hair crushed against the pillow, his handsome features...

Peyton woke up the same way. Smiling as Jake's chest rose up and down softly, his strong arms holding her close. He was the love of her life. And no one could change that. 

Jake's eyelids fluttered open and Peyton smiled. "Hey gorgeous." She greeted him. "Mmm...Hey." He said smiling. "You know you look absolutely freakin' adorable when you sleep right?" Jake chuckled. "Come here." He whispered. 

They kissed gently and Peyton smiled. "Oh...and you know you look absolutely adorable when you kiss me right?" Jake said smiling. Peyton crawled on top of him and kissed him hard, sending chills down his spine. Then she sat up on him breathlessly as Jake took deep breaths. 

"That was hot." He said, Peyton giggled as Jake brought her down on top of him again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Brooke and Lucas arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Not long after, a woman in a wheelchair holding an infant wheeled by and Brooke shivered. "It's okay Brooke. It'll be okay." Brooke smiled. She kind of liked the idea of being a mother. 

They later arrived in the ultra sound room and Brooke lied down on the bed. The jelly that they placed on her stomach was cold, and she shivered. Lucas held her hand and the doctor began his examination. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Scott would you like to know the sex?" Brooke smiled at the thought of being called Mrs. Scott, and nodded. 

"Well, it looks like you're the proud parents of a baby boy." 

Brooke smiled and giggled happily, clapping her hands. Lucas smiled and kissed her. But then it hit him. He was going to be a _**father.**_

Peyton, Jake, and Jenny arrived home from Jake's mom's house. Jenny quickly ran to her room and Peyton sat down on the couch. 

"So, you never told me what you had to tell me." Jake stated, walking over to the couch. 

"It was nothing. Now..." Jake cut her off. "Peyton. Come on you can tell me anything." Peyton shook her head. "No, no I can't." Jake sat down beside her and stroked her back. "Yes you can. Come on." 

Peyton looked at him with tears cascading down her cheeks. She whispered, 

"I'm dying." 

_**Authors Note: **_

_So, it's kind of a lack of a chapter here but bear with me. Now you know what Peyton had to tell Jake. Please R&R! _


	7. Far Away

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to R&R! They make me smile and I write way faster! Please R&R! **_

"_So, you never told me what you had to tell me." Jake stated, walking over to the couch. _

"_It was nothing. Now..." Jake cut her off. "Peyton. Come on you can tell me anything." Peyton shook her head. "No, no I can't." Jake sat down beside her and stroked her back. "Yes you can. Come on." _

_Peyton looked at him with tears cascading down her cheeks. She whispered, _

"_I'm dying." _

Jake was broken. She felt as if someone had stabbed his heart a million times. His knees felt weak, his mouth dry. This could not be happening. 

"...What...why?" Was all he could say as tears started to wander down his cheeks. He was losing the only girl he had ever loved. "Cancer." Jake shot his head up. "But...no one in your family has it." He said, in denial. "My birth mother Ellie did." 

Jake looked away and covered his eyes with his hands. "No...no." He said through sobs as he stood up from the couch. He was crying so hard Peyton thought he would pass out. She had never seen him cry, and now she never wanted to see it again. 

"No..." He exclaimed through sobs over and over. Peyton walked over to him and stroked his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere okay? I promise." He nodded and sniffled, taking his hands from his eyes and holding her tightly. "I love you...don't leave me!" Jake said again through sobs as Peyton stroked his back. "I love you baby...its okay. It's okay." Peyton whispered in his ear as she felt her shirt dampen with tears. 

She soon found herself crying. Not because she was dying, but because seeing him like this reminded her of that night in Savannah. They stood there, embracing and crying, never ever wanting to let go again. 

What were they going to do? 

Lucas was asking himself that very same question. What were him and Brooke going to do? He had planned not to freak out, but now somehow it seemed overwhelming. Brooke had even moved into his house! This was crazy. They were only 17! He wasn't ready to be a father. Right? 

After Jenny was tucked into bed, Jake lied on the bed and cried some more, soaking the pillow beneath him and his cotton undershirt. He started to sing to himself. This was one of his favorite songs, one that always got him through the day when he had been away from Peyton. And now he might lose her, forever. 

_Far Away: NickelBack_

_This time, this place. _

_Misused, mistakes. _

_Too long, too late. _

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath, just incase there's just one left. _

_Cause' you know, you know, you know, _

_I love you. _

_And I've loved you all along. _

_And I miss you. _

_We've been far away for far too long. _

Peyton walked into the room and heard him singing. He sat up in the bed as Peyton crawled on top of him and over him to her side. Clutching his chest she whispered, 

"Sing to me." 

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. _

_I'll stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore. _

_So far away, so far away, far away for far too long. _

_So far away, far away, far away for far too long. _

_Cause' you know, you know, you know, _

_That I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

_Cause' I needed, I need to hear you say, _

_I love you, and I've loved you all along. _

Peyton started to cry again as she clung to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and finished the song. This had to be one of the most romantic moments in her life. 

And one of the scariest. She knew Jake was broken hearted. And there was nothing she could do. Or was there? Maybe the doctor made a mistake, maybe they had the files mixed up or something. She had booked a doctors appointment for the next day to find out. 

Brooke sat alone in Lucas's and her room flipping through a magazine staring at her belly. She was going to have Lucas's baby! She was so excited. The nervousness was still there, but she was happy. 

Lucas walked in minutes later with a happy expression on his face. He had finally decided what he had to do. He just hoped it was the right thing. 

"Hey!" Brooke said closing the magazine. "Hey pretty girl." Lucas said sitting on the bed. "What's up?" Lucas smiled. "Brooke, I have been thinking about this whole...baby thing...and I've come up with a solution." Brooke smiled. "Okay..." She said. 

Lucas took a deep breath. 

"Do you wanna get married?"

_**Authors Note: **_

_So, that's chapter 7! Please R&R I LOVE THEM! And I miss Jeyton...have I mentioned that? Anyway before I babble on, spoilers for the next chapter. _

_Will Brooke say yes? _

_Does Peyton really have cancer? _

_Find out in the next chapter! R&R please! _


	8. 4 Reasons

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_Thanks for the reviews! And here's some info about me. I am 14 years old and attending school. I have never been and don't plan on becoming pregnant anytime soon, nor do I have cancer, so I'm not sure how all that happens but I'm doing research! Thanks please R&R! (There is also some Naley in this chapter!) _

Brooke shifted in her seat. She looked at him confusedly. He had a serious expression on his face, he wasn't kidding. Brooke felt her heart beat faster and faster. She loved Lucas, but was he the one she would spend the rest of her life with? Oh who was she kidding? She was having his baby for god sakes. 

"Lucas...I..." She said. Lucas smiled. "Brooke, I love you. Will you marry me?" Brooke felt tears fall down her eyes. She nodded. Maybe this was the best thing. "Yes." She whispered and Lucas smiled. They kissed and embraced for several moments, Lucas letting Brooke cry tears of happiness on his shoulder. 

The next day was Nathan and Haley's wedding. Everyone that was anyone was gathered at their wedding. Peyton had planned to leave the wedding party early to go to the doctor, who hopefully had good news. She was dressed in a silver gown that went down to her knees, with frilly things on the sleeves. 

Jake was dressed in the normal tuxedo and jacket. All that day he was trying to forget that the girl he loved could be dying. But seriously, how do you forget that? He did his tie as he heard Peyton come out of the bathroom. Jake smiled. She looked so beautiful. Peyton grinned. "Shhh...Remember the last time you saw me in a dress?" She asked, and Jake chuckled. 

"_So, uh...It's a good thing were taking it slow right?" _

"_Yeah...slow." _

"_Yeah..." _

Jake looked back on that memory and smiled. He took her hand as they walked to the car. He opened the door for her then walked into his side. Peyton could tell he was trying so hard to forget. The drive to the church was insanely quiet, until Peyton spoke up. 

"So, are we gonna tell people?" Peyton asked suddenly. Jake, knowing exactly what she meant but trying to avoid the subject, asked, "What?" Peyton clutched his hand. "Are we gonna tell people about me?" She asked holding his hand and caressing it. 

Jake looked at her, then back at the road. "I think we should keep it quiet for now." Peyton nodded. Maybe it was better that way. But how long could she pretend for?

As Peyton and Jake were driving to the church, Brooke and Lucas were still at home. Brooke couldn't find anything that fit and she was starting to get frustrated. She started to cry as she threw the last dress on the ground. Lucas walked in and saw how distressed she was. He walked over to her.

"Hey pretty girl, what's wrong?" Brooke looked at him sternly. "You know, maybe Rachel was right. Maybe I do have a fat ass considering I cannot fit into ANYTHING!" She said throwing a hanger across the room. "Woah!" Lucas said as the hanger hit the wall beside him. 

"Woah, Brooke calm down." Brooke looked at him again. "Calm down? Clam down?! I can't wear anything I want, I'm freaking huge, and I have to pee every 2 seconds!" Lucas chuckled. "Lucas this is not funny!" Brooke said sitting down on the couch. "Brooke, come on there has to be something you can fit onto." Brooke nodded. "Yeah there is but it makes me look even fatter!" Brooke cried holding her face in her hands. 

"Hey, Brooke come on. You look beautiful no matter what you wear. You know that. Please go to the wedding. No body will care what you wear because you'll still look like Brooke Davis." 

Brooke nodded. "Yeah Brooke Davis the 17 year old knocked up cheerleader." Lucas frowned. "Stupid pregnant women hormones..." He muttered under his breath. 

Brooke and Lucas arrived a half an hour later. Brooke, finding a dress that still fit was showing off a slight baby bump. Adults that were there looked at her disgustedly. Brooke frowned. 

Peyton and Jake were sitting in an isle when they saw Brooke and Lucas. "Hey! Brooke, Luke! Over here!" Peyton waved as Brooke and Lucas joined them. Lucas sitting beside Jake and Brooke sitting beside Peyton. 

Soon, the service started and Nathan walked up the isle, closely follwed by Haley. "We are gathered here today..." The priest started but Brooke tuned him out. She was going to be up there in a couple months, getting married to Lucas. 

Peyton looked up at the alter and saw a tear slip down Haley's cheek. She smiled. She was going to be up there getting married to Jake soon. If she was okay that is. She promised herself and Jake that no matter what happened, she would always love Jake and Jenny. No matter what. And she would always be there for both of them. 

"...But today I choose to listen, to the vows they have written for one another. Nathan?" The priest asked as Brooke and Peyton listened again. 

"Haley." Nathan started. "I remember the first time we got married on the sun rise. The cool breeze blowing your beautiful red hair. And I knew at that very moment I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. And sure, we may have our doubts, and sure, we may have our fights. But no matter what I will always love you. Your mine forever." 

Those last three words snapped something in Brooke's brain. 

"_So go ahead just read the last line!" _

"_Your mine forever? That sound pretty damn good to me." _

"_Yeah it sounds good. It sounded even better the first time I read it. In another letter you wrote. To Peyton!" _

Brooke remembered that fight. The night she lost herself within him. They fought, and then made love in the rain. She'll never forget the 4 reasons why he loves her. 

"_Because you kink your eyebrows, when you're trying to be cute. You quote Kamu even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because, were both, gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." _

Brooke smiled. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She just hoped he felt the same way. 

And he did. 

"Haley?" The priest asked. "Nathan. Lucas and I were best friends in sophomore year. But we always knew there was another Scott. But one thing I didn't know was that I was going to fall in love with you. But I did. And as long as I'm with you I never wanna go home again. I just wanna be with you. I love you, Nathan." 

"_I never wanna go home again..." _Those words hit Peyton right in the stomach. She remembered that night in Savannah and shivered. Jake took her hand and she smiled. Everything was okay now, right? 

During the wedding party, Peyton had to leave. Jake had decided to go with her. He was her fiancé after all. 

They entered the hospital. The doctors informed Peyton she had to have an ultra sound. She complied. She lied down with Jake in the chair beside her as she felt the cold jelly be applied. 

The doctor looked confusedly at the screen. "Well..." He started. "I don't see any signs of cancerous materials...but I have to ask you a question." Peyton nodded as Jake looked at her confusedly. "Okay." She said.

"Do you know you're pregnant?" He asked. 


	9. The Silence

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note:**_

_So, big shocker in the last chapter! Please read and review! Find out how Peyton and Jake will react in 3...2...1..._

"I'm what?!" Peyton asked sitting up, looking at the screen. "Pregnant. I'm guessing at least two weeks." Peyton looked at Jake who had a scared and disappointed look on his face. "But...but we haven't..." But then she remembered that night she apologized to him in Savannah. She looked at Jake and he looked at her. What in the hell were they going to do now?

Jake and Peyton drove home in total silence, except for the odd somewhat silent cry of the blonde sitting next to him. He'd been through all of this before, but that didn't make it less terrifying.

When they got home Peyton collapsed in his arms. Jenny safely tucked away in her bed. Peyton lied on top of Jake on the couch, crying her heart out. What was her dad going to say? What were Jake's parents going to say? Jake already had a child when he was under 20, now he was going to have two?

Jake was shaking. He knew being with Peyton wasn't a mistake, but maybe this was a sign. That they were going to be together forever.

"Jake..." Peyton chocked out. "What are we gonna do?" Jake kissed the top of her head. "I don't know baby, I don't know." Peyton cried onto his chest harder. Soon, the front door opened.

Jake and Peyton pulled apart instantly and Peyton wiped the tears from her face. They stood up as Peyton's father entered the room. "Hey, honey I'm back!" Larry Sawyer said as Peyton charged into his arms. "Daddy!" She said hugging him tightly. "Hey baby." He said kissing the top of her head. "And who is this?" Her father asked walking towards Jake.

"Daddy, this is Jake...my fiancé." Larry Sawyer nodded. He knew about the engagement. Jake shook his hand and Larry smiled. "Larry Sawyer." He said tightly gripping Jake's hand. "Jake Jagielski." Jake said back.

Larry Sawyer was never the violent type; he was just really protective of his daughter. She was all he had. Larry let go of Jake's hand and looked at Peyton. "How long you gonna be back for?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't say long. She didn't want to have to break the news to her father right then and there.

"About a week." Peyton nodded. "Alrightie, so considering I'm back for a week, we need some ground rules." Peyton and Jake nodded. "Okay..." Peyton said. She changed sides so she was on Jake's side, Jake putting his arm around her back.

"Okay, so, always call me to tell me both were you are, no making out...at least not in front of me. And no sex. Understood?"

Peyton stifled a giggle. "Jake and I never have sex. Right honey?" Peyton asked seriously, with a teeny smile on her face. "Oh yeah, never." Jake looked at Larry seriously.

"Okay. Good. Understood?" Peyton nodded. "Understood." Larry nodded. Okay." He said. "Daddy..." A little voice was heard at the door. "Oh, daddy..." Peyton started. "This is Jenny, Jake and my daughter." Larry raised an eyebrow. "You mean I missed all that?" He asked, Peyton laughed.

"No. Jenny is Jake's daughter biologically, but she's my daughter no matter what." Larry nodded. "Alright princess, let's go back to bed." Peyton said picking up the tired little girl. "Mama...daddy! Daddy!" Jenny repeated as Jake and Peyton walked into her room. Well, technically Peyton's room. Larry shook his head. This was interesting.

Peyton shut the door behind him as Jake placed Jenny in her crib again. Peyton paced around the room. "Jake...I can't tell him now! He just got back!" Peyton said rubbing her temples. Jake placed Jenny in her crib and walked over to her. "Baby you have to." Peyton shook her head. "No, no I can't. You do it." Jake shook his head. "Peyton..."

"Oh my god Jake what are we gonna do?!" Peyton asked again crying in his arms. Jake held her tightly. He knew that her thoughts were pure horror. He was trying to think the best of it. "Maybe we should get married right away." Jake asked. Peyton looked up at him. "Like how soon?" She asked sniffling.

"The weekend?" He asked. She nodded. She was in no mood to argue. They just held each other for a little while. But Peyton was so confused. Did she have cancer or not? What were Jake and her going to do? How was she gonna tell her dad? Arrggg...

Jake and Peyton walked hand-in-hand downstairs were they found her father sitting at the kitchen table. They sat down and Larry looked at them. "What's up?" He asked looking up from his bowl of cereal. "Daddy, I have something to tell you."

"Are you expelled?" Larry asked. Peyton shook her head and smiled. "No." She answered. "DUI? Jail time?" Peyton shook her head again. "No, daddy. It's bigger then that." Larry smiled. "What, are you pregnant?"

It may have been a joke, but it caused Peyton's heart to beat wickedly fast. She stayed silent for several moments, hoping that he would take a hint. "Are you..." He started after a little while.

He pointed at Jake. "This guy got you pregnant?!" He asked standing up.

"Daddy...Please don't be mad at Jake. It was my fault!" Peyton said getting up and stepping in front of her father.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Peyton shook her head. "Neither can I, trust me." Larry shook his head again. "This is what I come home to? After four weeks of work I come home to a pregnant and engaged daughter? Did I teach you absolutely nothing?!" Larry yelled at his daughter. Peyton started to cry and that's when Jake stepped in.

"Mr. Sawyer, it was a mistake. My daughter Jenny was a mistake, but me getting married to Peyton is a choice. We are in love. And just because this is happening does not give you the reason to yell at her. I understand you're upset. But please, just hear us out."

Larry sighed. "I'm sorry, Peyton." Peyton shook her head. "I'm sorry baby." Peyton walked closer to Jake and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She walked over to her father and hugged him.

When they parted Larry looked at Peyton. "What are you gonna do?" He asked. Peyton smiled. "I'm gonna keep it."

_**Authors Note: **_

_So, a lack of a chapter here again. So sorry! But please review!_


	10. Quiet Moments

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So, sorry for no Naley and or Brucas in the last chapter. But keep in mind this is a Brucas/Jeyton. Not Naley. It's not that I don't like Naley, it's just I have no clue how to write for them because their not my favorite couple. But I still love them! **_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews!!**_

_**Here's chapter 10!**_

"Hey baby." Lucas Scott said walking into him and Brooke's room, where Brooke lay sleeping. Brooke had been feeling awfully tired lately. Lucas crawled in beside her and kissed her neck. "I love you, Lucas." Brooke said, speaking softly. "I love you too Brooke. No matter what." Brooke nodded. She needed that reassurance every now and then. "Tomorrow's the big day." Lucas said. Brooke smiled. "I can't believe it. This week went by so fast."

Jake and Peyton were having their wedding on that day, a Saturday, while Brooke and Lucas had theirs on Sunday. Peyton and Brooke wanted their weddings close together. Nobody knew Peyton's secret yet, but she had told everyone that she had some exciting news.

Lucas and Brooke stayed there cuddling. It was quiet times like these that Lucas knew that he and Brooke were going to be together forever. Brooke smiled. She had never met a man like Lucas Eugene Scott before. He was so loyal, trustworthy, and honest. And yes, sometimes he broke those barriers. But all in the kindness of his heart.

Karen walked past Lucas's door and smiled. She was so happy that Brooke and Lucas had found their way back to one another. Karen had had that love before. Once, from someone who was gone now. Keith Scott. The only man she ever truly loved, and now he was gone. It didn't seem fair.

Karen knocked on the door and Lucas rolled over to his side of the bed. "Hey." Karen said. "It's time to get ready. You don't wanna be late." Lucas nodded as did Brooke. Karen walked away and Brooke smiled. "I love you, you know that?" Lucas asked. "I love you, too." Brooke said kissing him tenderly on the lips. "But right now we have to get ready for P. Sawyers wedding!" Brooke said suddenly happily as she got up. Lucas chuckled.

Jake arrived at the church early with Lucas and Nathan. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were already inside and fixing up Peyton's wedding dress. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan walked around the church and Nathan smiled.

"I can't believe I was here a week ago." Nathan said, smiling at all the stained glass windows. "I can't believe I'm gonna be here tomorrow." Lucas added, smiling. "I can't believe I'm here right now." Jake said.

Soon people started to gather and Jake began to shake. "It'll be okay man, trust me." Nathan whispered in his ear and Jake smiled. "Yeah, I know." He said trying to convince himself.

Lucas Scott, who was his best man, was eager to say his speech about Jake and Peyton. He had written a lot about them, hell, there was lot to write.

Soon, the service started. Not long after, Peyton came through the arches of the church, accompanied by her father. Her beautiful blonde hair pulled up into a curly bun, her long white gown dragging against the floor. Jake smiled. He had never seen her so beautiful. Well, he did once. A long time ago. In one of the best moments in his life.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_I knew you'd talk me out of it." _

"_So, where's Jenny?" _

"_She's safe." _

"_...I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

Larry kissed Peyton's cheek and shook Jake's hand. Jake took Peyton's hand as she stepped onto the alter. Jake lifted the vial and Peyton smiled, wiping away stray tears. The pastor babbled on about love and worship. But soon it was time to say their vows. "Peyton?" The priest asked to a crying Peyton.

"Jake. You didn't know how right you were when you said you could hold me in your arms forever, and it still wouldn't be enough. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jake Jagielski. I love you, and Jenny, and I hope that's enough. I will, and always love you, Jake. And nothing else matters."

Jake smiled broadly and Peyton chocked back a sob. Both forgetting all of the drama and tragedy in their lives at this point. They wished they had more moments like this, moments of pure bliss.

"Jake?" The priest asked, and Jake smiled again, noticing Larry smiling in the front row. "Peyton. When I first met you, I was just a kid. And some may say we are still kids. But I had a child. A little girl who meant the world to me. And then you came along. You taught me how to love, Peyton Sawyer. You love me, and our daughter. And I wouldn't give any of it back for the world. I promise, I will, love you forever."

And with a kiss, it was official. They were Mr.& Mrs. Jake Jagielski. And it meant everything.

Brooke had started crying halfway through. Seeing her best friend be married off to her friend, was the best thing she could have wished for. Lucas was smiling aswell, and wiping away tears from Brooke's eyes. He had never seen her this happy.

Cameras were flashing as they entered the ballroom, were Jake and Peyton's song started to play. "Far Away." Came on and Jake rested his hands on her hips as Peyton did the same with his shoulders. They just stood there, swaying through the day. Not caring what people thought of them. But knowing they were going to be together forever.

Soon, other people crowded the dance floor. With couples like, Brooke and Lucas, Nathan and Haley. Everyone who meant anything to them.

Lucas was dancing with Brooke. Her pregnant stomach pushed up against his pelvis. He loved these quiet moments. But that's when he saw his mother. Sitting at a table, trying not to cry.

He knew if Keith was here she would have danced with him. Lucas pulled away from Brooke and she looked up at him. "I need to see my mom." Brooke nodded. "Okay baby." She answered kissing him before he walked to his mother.

"Hey mom." Lucas said holding out his hand. "Wanna dance?" Lucas asked. Karen nodded. Lucas and Karen danced slowly. Karen sobbing onto Lucas's new tie. Lucas knew she missed Keith. And so did he.

The song ended. All the couples looked at each other. Brooke with Lucas, Jake with Peyton, Haley with Nathan. This was the way it was supposed to be.

And it would always be that way. Or at least they hoped it would.

**Authors Note: **

_**This is not the final chapter! Lol Just making sure. Thanks for all the reviews! I really, really love them! Thanks so much everybody! **_

_**Next chapter: **_

_**Brucas wedding! **_

_**Peyton announcing her and Jake's big news! **_


	11. Just Breathe

Authors note:

**Authors note: **

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and please leave tips and suggestions as to where you would like this story to go, I have a plan in mind but not entirely sure. Can you help a girl out? Thanks and, _

_Here's chapter 11!_

Peyton was applying her eyeliner. She had had the most romantic wedding night last night, well, that was before Brooke walked in on them. She had told Lucas she was going to stay the night at Peyton and Jake's so Lucas didn't get to see how she looked in the morning with her dress on.

Peyton finished applying and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was low cut and purple. It only went down to her knees and there were small black flowers on it. Peyton smiled. The dress covered her slight baby bump that was beginning to form.

"Hey P. Jagielski I..." Brooke stopped mid-sentence. She saw how Peyton looked and smiled. "You do know this is my wedding, not a funeral right?" Peyton laughed. "It's purple!" Peyton said, as if Brooke misunderstood. "Whatever!" Brooke said, picking up her long wedding dress, "Help me with my hair!" Brooke stated smiling.

Jake walked in several minutes later, fixing his tie. He smiled at both of them then grinned. "Wow, two girls...in my bedroom? I'd never thought I'd see the day." He stated smiling, as Peyton stuck her tongue out at him and Brooke glared.

Peyton finished Brooke's hair and Brooke smiled. Her long, silky brown hair was pulled up into a radiantly twirled bun. Brooke smiled. "So, Jagielski's how was the wedding night?" Peyton smiled, and Jake chuckled. "It was amazing." Peyton answered. Remembering last night.

"_So, do you know what tonight is Mr. Jagielski?" _

"_It's our wedding night, Mrs. Jagielski." _

_Jake answered as he locked hands with Peyton and headed towards their room door._

"_And do you know what that means?" Peyton asked smiling. _

"_Yes...but I think I need an example." Jake said. _

_Peyton began kissing his neck, Jake letting out a soft moan at her actions. _

"Peyton? Peyton?" Brooke asked, snapping her fingers in front of her eyes. "Oh, yeah?" Peyton asked, snapping out of her daydream. "I said are we ready to go?" Peyton nodded and headed out the door.

The church was once again crowded. What was with Tree Hill and teenage weddings? Lucas frowned to himself when he saw his mother, still sitting alone in an isle. It was times like these he wished Keith were here to save her, to protect her. He missed Keith so much. And he knew that Keith would have been his best man if he were here. The tears started to freely roll down his cheeks as Jake walked over.

"Hey you okay?" Jake asked, placing his hand on his shoulder. Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay." Jake smiled.

"_Just breathe." _He heard someone whisper and smiled. "Keith." He said aloud. Jake looked at him. "What?" Jake asked, baffled. "Nothing. Never mind." Jake shrugged. Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled. "Wow, Peyton looks really beautiful." Lucas said smiling. Jake smiled. "Hey!" Jake said, gently batting his arm. "My girl!" Lucas chuckled. "Did I tell you she used to be mine?" Lucas asked, Jake chuckled. "Go get married!" Jake said smiling. "Nah, I love Brooke." Jake smiled. "Go get her man." Lucas nodded.

"To love and cherish one another for the rest of your life till death do you part?" Lucas smiled, and Brooke cried. "I do." Lucas said smiling. Brooke smiled wider as she noticed Peyton's tears rolling down her cheeks. "Brooke?" The father asked. "I do."

Lucas smiled as he pushed the ring onto Brooke's finger, the sun making the ring sparkle. Brooke smiled again as she did the same.

Their vows were truly epic, and made almost everyone in the church cry.

And with a kiss, they were Mr. & Mrs. Lucas Scott.

They music started to play as Brooke and Lucas slowly danced. Lucas whispering reassuring words into Brooke's ear every now and then. Soon other people were dancing as Lucas was trying to keep Brooke upright, her tears of happiness flowing freely down her cheeks onto Lucas's polished shoes.

"When I'm With You." By Faber Drive came on. Peyton buried her head in Jake's chest and smiled as they danced away. "What's your saddest song ever?" Jake asked randomly. "I have two." Peyton answered. "Celebration, and Hear You Me." Jake nodded. He knew Celebration was the song playing in the hospital when her mom died.

"Jimmy Eat World?" Peyton nodded. "Why?" Jake asked. "That was the song playing when you left, remember?" Jake nodded.

_He looked up at the beautiful girl standing above him. Her tear stained cheeks still visible even though the distance. He knew what he had to do, and he knew how hard it would be. He looked at her for a few moments, wanting to just scream "I love you." But he didn't. He stayed silent as he placed the motorcycle helmet over his head. He saw her choke back another sob and frowned. It was killing her. Eating her alive and he knew it. He looked at her again, and whispered I love you, before driving away into the distance. _

Everyone was leaving the reception, Brooke and Lucas had already left and headed for Hawaii, where their honeymoon would take place. While Jake and Peyton decided to stay in Tree Hill, they were happy here.

Jake and Peyton were hand in hand as they walked across the street to his car. They needed to pick up Jenny from his moms. "I love you, Peyton." Jake said smiling. "I love you too." She said back. "Everything's gonna be okay now."

She said it too soon.

As a car started to screech down the street Peyton sat in the car and waited for Jake to come into the driver's side.

The car swerved to the right, sending Jake over its hood.

Peyton screamed as people gathered. The car didn't stop, just kept going leaving a bleeding Jake on the ground.

Peyton ran out of the car and kneeled down in front of him, crying insanely. Soaking her new dress in his blood, holding him. Haley dialed 911 and Nathan tried to console Peyton. Nathan rested his head on his chest and sighed with tears in his eyes.

"He's gone Peyton."

_**Authors Note: **_

_Don't hate me!! Please read and review! _


	12. Ten Minutes

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I know the last chapter was a big dramatic, but please read and review. It means a lot. 2nd chapter written in a day! Is this a record or what?! Lol. _

_Here's chapter 12! _

Ten minutes. All she had to do, was wait. Ten minutes. What kinds of things take ten minutes? Walking to the subway in Toronto, playing wheel of fortune on your computer, but it also takes ten minutes to find out if your husband, and the father of your unborn child, is alive or dead.

Peyton sat on the dirty couch in the waiting room, Jake's blood still on her hands. She couldn't bring herself to stand, or to speak. She couldn't do anything, she was in shock. All she could do was think about him. And about what he meant to her.

Lucas and Brooke had turned around from the airport when they heard the news. Lucas and Brooke were now sitting on the couch beside Peyton, while Lucas had Brooke crying in his arms.

Peyton just sat there, staring at her hands. When Jake got hit, he didn't even move. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and stayed that way, with his blood pouring out from under him. She pictured the nurse coming over to her and telling her he was gone. What would she do? She had to hope for the best as she noticed the nurse walking towards her.

"Are you Peyton Jagielski?" Peyton nodded, and Brooke removed herself from Lucas's arms, wanting to her the news. "Well, the good news is he's alive, he just has a few broken ribs and minor head trauma. The bad news is he's going to be in a coma for quite some time, and...his heart stopped once. But we got it going again."

"How long?" Peyton asked, choking on the words. The nurse shrugged. "Could be a few hours, could be a few days." Peyton nodded and whispered a thank you.

The nurse walked away as Brooke and Lucas sat on either side of Peyton. "So, that's good news." Peyton nodded sadly. "I need to see him." She said removing herself from Brooke's grasp and walking onto the hospital room.

Brooke rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Today was supposed to be perfect." Brooke whispered crying onto his shoulder. "And now it's a nightmare." She finished. "No, no pretty girl it's not a nightmare. He'll be okay, just...believe." Brooke nodded as Lucas kissed her forehead.

"If anything ever happens to me..." Lucas started. "But nothing will happen to you, ever! I can't stand to lose you Lucas, I just couldn't do it!" Brooke cried onto his shoulder.

"I love you pretty girl." Lucas said, looking into her brown eyes that were now misty with tears. "I love you, Lucas. And I always will."

Peyton walked into Jake's hospital room and choked on her own despair. There he was, just lying there, helplessly. And there was nothing that she could do. She walked closer to him and noticed the bruises and scars on his face, the bandages around his torso, and the cloth on his head.

She looked at him and started to cry harder then she ever had before. She sobbed onto his lifeless shoulder as Nathan and Haley walked through the door. "Peyton." Haley said walking over to her and hugging her, letting her cry on her shoulder. "It's okay Peyton." Haley whispered in her ear as Haley passed her off to Nathan, Nathan holding her and comforting her. Peyton sighed. She had never gotten this much attention.

Peyton let go of Nathan and walked back over to Jake. Sitting at his bedside and crying. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and she smiled as they walked over to Jake.

Peyton sat there with her friends by her side for hours on end. She saw no point in leaving, because if she did he would be all she thought about. When she was alone, she would tell Jake how much she loved him, and how much she needed him. And how she had to break the news of their pregnancy to their friends.

She kissed his lips just as Brooke and Lucas walked through the door. "Hey. Peyton are you okay?" Brooke asked, Peyton just glared at her. "Right." Brooke whispered hugging Peyton. "It's okay P. Jagielski, I'm here for you." Lucas nodded. "Me too." Lucas whispered. Brooke held on to Peyton and Peyton whispered in her ear, "Brooke, I'm pregnant." Peyton sobbed out quietly.

"What?" Brooke asked, baffled. "Does Jake know?" Lucas stood there confused. "Does Jake know what?" Lucas asked, clearly not hearing Peyton's confession. "Lucas, I'm pregnant." Lucas stood there and smiled. "Peyton that's great!" He said smiling. Brooke nodded. "He has to wake up Brooke, he has to!" Peyton cried onto her shoulder. "And... I told Jake, and he was so nice about it..." Peyton continued crying.

"It's okay P. Jagielski its okay." Brooke kept whispering as Lucas pulled them into a group hug. Peyton laughed sadly.

Then, Brooke felt something. She pulled away from the hug and held her expanding stomach. "Lucas! The baby just kicked! Oh my god!" Brooke said smiling and choking on her tears. Lucas sighed happily and rested his hand on her stomach, feeling a slight gentle bump hit his palm.

Lucas smiled and held back tears as him and Brooke hugged. Peyton smiled at them. That was going to be her and Jake soon, if he woke up. But he had to wake up, he just had to.

A few more hours past without any change. Soon a nurse appeared at the door. "Sorry, visiting hours are over." The nurse said to Peyton smiling. "But he's my husband. I have to stay here." The nurse frowned. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. It's the rules." She stated opening the door wider.

"So screw the rules! I can't leave here, he's too important to me; he's all I think about. I won't be able to last at home. Please just let me stay here tonight." The nurse looked at her and nodded. "Okay. But only for tonight." Peyton smiled. "Thank you." She whispered as the nurse shut off the lights and closed the door.

Peyton crawled into bed with him and sang.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. _

_We've been far away, far away, far away for far too long. _

She looked at him as she sang. Hoping that he would just open his eyes. Just open his eyes and see how much she needed him right now. But he didn't. "I love you." Peyton whispered in his ear as she toed off her sneakers, wrapped his arm around her, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note: **

_Okay, so obviously major Jeyton there, but I promise next chapter will have more Brucas! Thanks so much for the reviews! _

**Next Chapter: **

**Brooke and Lucas have flashbacks and new discoveries. **

**We find out if Jake wakes up. **

**Karen finds new love. **


	13. Wake Up Call

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_Justawriter, Jake is still unconscious, Peyton put his arm around her. So, yeah. Sorry about the confusion! Please continue to R&R! _

Peyton woke up to the bright sun. She quickly opened her eyes and realized were she was. Still in that hospital bed, with Jake. "Jake?" She whispered, just hoping against hope he would open his badly bruised eyes. But no luck. She sighed and rubbed herself up against him. "Please come back, Jake. I need you. We need you." Peyton said rubbing her stomach.

Peyton smiled as her eye caught the glow of his wedding ring, sparkling in the sunlight. She smiled. Maybe he would wake up soon, maybe all hope wasn't lost. She looked at his bruises and whispered "I love you..." To him one last time before cuddling back into him again.

"_I'm not sure if we have a problem, or if I have a problem." _

"_Well, what's the problem?" _

"_In a nutshell, your you and I'm me." _

"_Yeah but if I was you, well then you'd be dating yourself." _

"_I guess, I do what I do. And I like what I like. And that's just who I am." _

"_Yeah I know, that's what I like about you." _

"_But the music that you listen to and the books that you read, I'm not into any of that stuff." _

"_And I never asked you to be. I kind of enjoy the fact that were different." _

Brooke smiled back at that memory. Lucas and Brooke were different. Brooke was the fun girl, always looking for something to do. While Lucas was quiet and brooding. But deep down, Brooke Davis had a big heart, and Lucas brought that out in her.

The new Brooke Scott looked at her cell phone. 0 new texts, 0 new calls. She was expecting Peyton to call her by now. Brooke always got worried when Peyton was depressed. Especially after the cocaine incident.

"Peyton call yet?" Lucas asked walking into their room, holding a small blue outfit. "No, I'm kinda worried about her." Lucas smiled. "She'll be okay, Brooke. So will Jake." Brooke nodded and looked at the outfit. "What's that?" Brooke asked smiling. "Oh just some stuff my mom picked out for the baby." Brooke smiled.

"So this is really happening eh?" Brooke asked, looking at her baby bump. "I'm afraid so pretty girl." Brooke smiled. "What about names?" Brooke asked. "Well, I was thinking Michael." Brooke smiled. "Michael eh?" Lucas nodded. "You know what, I kinda like it. Mikey Scott it is!" Lucas smiled and kissed her.

Peyton sat alone in the hospital room, still wearing the dress she had worn yesterday. Her hair still in the bun, just looking at him. What was she going to do without him? Jake's mom had decided to take Jenny for a couple days so Peyton could look after Jake.

Soon, Brooke and Lucas arrived. Brooke, with her pregnancy was always very tired and grumpy, therefore making Lucas very aggravated. Peyton was in no mood to bug people anyways.

Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton just sat beside Jake. Talking about old times. Times when everything was better. "Remember when you were naked in my car?" Lucas asked, causing Peyton to smile and Brooke to laugh. "What? It's a Davis tradition."

"_Hey gorgeous." _

"_Hey...um...I think you have the wrong car." _

"_Oh don't mind me I just need to get out of this uniform." _

Brooke smiled back at the memory. "Now it's a Scott tradition." Lucas said smiling. "I love you, Broody." Peyton looked at Jake. She wished he was here right now, laughing and joking. Wandering back down memory lane.

Peyton remembered the fun times Jake and her had together, and how much she missed him.

"_Bowchickawowwow. Hey, you ladies order room service?" _

Peyton looked at him and smiled. There was nothing else she could do but smile. And hope. Hope that he would wake up and they could have their fairy tale ending that was supposed to be. That should be.

Karen Roe sat alone at her kitchen table, flipping through her scrapbook. She looked at all her old pictures, when Lucas was a baby, when Keith first held him. Keith, the only man who ever loved her uncontrollably. The only man that would ever, she thought. But boy was she wrong.

"Karen?" A somewhat familiar voice called from outside the door. "Come in!" She shouted, not bothering to look up. "Oh, hi Larry!" Karen said, setting her scrapbook down beside her and walking over to her. "Hi Karen." Larry said smiling. "How was your long work trip?" Karen asked smiling. "It was fun." Larry answered looking at her. "Would you like to come in? Have some coffee?" Larry nodded.

Brooke had gotten to get some food for Peyton who hadn't eaten in fourteen hours. Peyton was trying so hard to hold in her nervous breakdown. And Lucas knew she was close to the edge. "Lucas, everything's gonna be okay right?" Lucas smiled. "I don't know, you tell me." He said smiling. And Peyton broke down, remembering Jake's words.

"_I needa move out." _

"_Why? Because we kissed?" _

"_Well, yeah." _

"_Okay, you know what..." _

"_And I wanna ask you out Friday night. I talked to Karen she agreed to watch Jenny." _

"_Oh. Well that's kinda presumptuous don't you think?" _

"_I don't know, you tell me." _

Peyton couldn't take it anymore and stood up, running into Lucas's arms, crying her heart out.

And that's what Jake woke up to.

_**Authours Note: **_

_Again, a lack of a chapter. I am so sorry but I'm kinda in a hurry and I can't do it tomorrow so I thought I'd fill you in today. I know it kinda sucks but please R&R!! _


	14. Welcome Back

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the sweet reviews! I am so sorry about the last chapter being a total dud. But this one is better! I promise! Please R&R and thanks so much! **_

Jake opened his eyes, and looked around. There she was. Standing up, sobbing on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas. The last person he wanted to see consoling a vulnerable Peyton. Jake hissed as the pain kicked in. It was everywhere, his face, his torso, his legs.

Peyton noticed this and looked at him. "Jake!" She said joyously running and hugging him. "Peyton." Jake said weakly and Peyton smiled with tears in her eyes. Lucas excused himself from the room; he knew Jake and Peyton needed some time alone.

"I missed you." Jake said hoarsely and Peyton cried into his arms. Jake lifted his arm to attempt to put his arm around her but stopped himself as he felt the pain. Peyton noticed this and wiped away some hairs from his face. "Its okay baby, just relax." Jake complied.

Lucas found Brooke in the hospital gift shop. "He's awake." Lucas said as he ran up to her. Brooke smiled and hugged him happily. "Oh crap!" Lucas said looking at his watch. "What?" Brooke asked smiling. "My book signing is in an hour, I totally forgot!" Brooke looked at him. "Can I go with you?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah, of course pretty girl. But first let's say bye to Peyton and Jake."

Brooke nodded and took his hand. About halfway up the stairs was the maternity section. Brooke looked at all the new mothers and women who were in labor and smiled. This was going to be her life one day soon. Lucas saw her smile and kissed the top of her head.

About 3 quarters of the way up the stairs, Brooke began to feel very tired. "Lucas!" Brooke said heavily breathing. "I can't walk anymore." Lucas looked at her and smiled. "Okay." He said picking her up. Brooke shrieked happily as he carried her bride-style up the hospital stairs.

"Where's Jenny?" Jake asked quietly. "She's still at your moms." Jake nodded. "Jake, I'm sorry." Peyton said. Jake looked up into her hazel eyes. "For what?" He asked numbly. Peyton looked at him sadly. "I wish it could have been me." Jake shook his head. "No, Peyton. I'd rather me lying here then you. Trust me." Peyton nodded, still crying. She snuggled into him once more.

Brooke and Lucas walked into Jake's hospital room and smiled to a very happy looking Peyton cuddling with Jake. Brooke knocked at the door. "Hey, P. Sawyer were gonna go." Brooke said looking at Jake. "Hey Jagielski." She said walking over to him and kissing his head. "Welcome back." Jake nodded. "Thanks Brooke." He said weakly then looked at Lucas.

"Good to have you back man." Lucas said smiling. "Good to be back." Jake said looking at Peyton. "Okay. See ya Jagielski's!" Brooke said hugging Peyton. "Bye Brooke, Luke." Peyton said as they walked out.

Peyton looked at him. "Do you remember what happened?" Jake nodded. "I was going to get in the car and something...hard hit me." Peyton looked at him sadly. "It was a car, Jake. Someone hit you on purpose." Jake looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I should have watched were I was going...I..." He trailed off.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby. Just relax." Jake nodded as his mother walked in, Jenny in hand. "Hey Peyton." Jake's mother Brenda said, handing Jenny off to Peyton. "Hey." Peyton said smiling at Jenny, who was fussing. "It's okay Jenny, daddy's right there." Peyton said as she moved into the direction of Jake. Jenny's face lit up and Jake smiled. "Dada! Dada!" She shrieked.

Peyton giggled as Brenda walked over and kissed her son's head. "Hey baby boy. Good to see you back." Brenda said as Jake smiled warmly at her. Peyton placed Jenny on Jake's lap, where it didn't hurt. Jake smiled as his baby girl looked at him. "Daddy!" Jenny said smiling. Jake chuckled. "Hey sweetheart." He said talking to his daughter.

His mother decided to keep Jenny with Peyton and Jake. Peyton would take her home tonight and Jake would stay there for just that night, until he could be discharged. Peyton looked at him and smiled again with tears in her eyes. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled his loving smile and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you, too." Jake said happily.

Brooke and Lucas were at his book signing. Lucas looked around at all these people. They all read his book, and liked it? He knew he was okay, but he didn't know he was great. Brooke smiled and took his hand. "You did it, Luke. You finally did it." Lucas smiled at her and kissed her before people started piling up at his desk, eager to meet the author.

Four hours, three hundred and six people. Lucas was so exhausted, he thought he would collapse. Brooke looked at the empty book store and smiled. "Well, that's the last of them." She said smiling at him.

"Thank god." Lucas said smiling. "Oh come on, you liked it." Brooke said. "Maybe. But you know what I'd like more?" Lucas asked taking her into his arms and kissing her once. When they pulled away Brooke asked, "What?" Lucas smiled. "This." He said kissing her again and lifting her up, taking her feet off the ground as she smiled with laughter in her beautiful brown eyes.

Peyton was still lying in Jake's hospital bed beside him with Jenny when the doctor walked in. Peyton sat up when she saw him and he smiled. "Are you Peyton Jagielski?" Peyton nodded. "Well, it seems that our nurse has made a horrible mistake. You do not have cancer, Mrs. Jagielski." Peyton sighed happily. "Really?!" She asked happily, and she looked over at Jake, who smiled warmly at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, we are terribly sorry. We looked under the late Ellie Harps file and saw your name as her daughter; I guess she got mixed up. I am so sorry about the confusion." Peyton smiled at him. "No! It's no problem thank you!" She said happily.

The doctor looked at her clipboard again and smiled. "And I see here you are pregnant?" Peyton nodded. "Well, during your second ultra sound we could find out the sex. Do you want to know?" Peyton looked at Jake who smiled at her. "What ever you want." He said. Peyton smiled. "Yes please." She said smiling playfully at Jake.

"Well, it seems you are having a baby boy." Peyton smiled and giggled happily as she hugged Jake.

Everything was going to be okay. All she had to do was believe.

Jake started to cry as did Peyton. The doctor walked out and Jake and Peyton shared a kiss. Peyton smiled.

That kiss meant everything.

_**Authors Note: **_

_I know I said I couldn't update today but I did anyways because I got off from babysitting early. So tell me what you think and please R&R! More of "All I Ever Wanted." Is heading your way! _


	15. Take You There

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_Thanks for the reviews! I really, really appreciate them. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more times I update. So thanks so much and R&R! _

It's amazing how things can change in a blink of an eye.

Brooke sat down on the couch in the living room. Lucas had gone with Karen to get dinner, and Brooke was alone. She started to watch T.V. when she realized that something was wrong with the cushion. She lifted it up, and there she found it.

Lucas's book.

She had never read it, never taken a glace. She knew he had written about her, but she didn't know exactly what he said. Maybe she was too afraid. Afraid that his words would break her heart.

She flipped it open to the table of contents. All the chapters were simple words, like love, laughter, hatred. All one word. Brooke flipped to the chapter called love and began to read.

"_She was too fragile, too broken, too beautiful. Brooke Davis. Her misty brown eyes clear with laughter always seemed to brighten my day no matter what. Her beautiful, silky brown hair all around me when she kissed me. It was like she surrounded me. For countless hours all I would think about was her. And that's when I realized, it was love. In it's finest form. And that's when she became, Brooke Scott." _

Brooke's mascara cascaded down her tear stained cheeks. He loved her so much he wrote a book about her. No one had ever treated Brooke this way, not even her parents. No one.

And that's how Lucas found her an hour later, still crying tears of happiness on the couch, reading his book. He set the Chinese on the table and walked over to her, Karen removing herself from the room. "Hey, pretty girl what's wrong?" Lucas asked. Brooke showed him the book and he smiled. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He said smiling.

"Well, you did. It's beautiful, Lucas." Lucas smiled and kissed her softly, taking her into his arms as he did so. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Jake was discharged and he and Peyton arrived home. Jake was too tired and hurt to be up for anything, so he lied in their bed, his hand clutching his painful broken ribs. Peyton lied beside him and kissed his cheek. "Things are going to get better now, you'll see." Peyton said, Jake smiled. Believing her.

Jake was going to have to be on bed rest for quite some time. His ribs were badly broken and would take at least a month to heal. He could walk, but it hurt like hell. Peyton was listening to the radio when Jake walked in and lied down. Peyton shrieked.

"Oh! This is a kick ass song!" Peyton said happily as she turned it up. "Take You There." By Sean Kingston started playing. Jake chuckled as she began to dance around the room singing off key.

The next day, Brooke and Lucas headed over to Peyton and Jake's house considering Jake couldn't go there. Brooke and Lucas sat on one couch while Jake and Peyton were on the other.

"So, Jagielski how you feeling?" Brooke asked Jake, while taking a sip of her Pepsi. "Well, I've been better." Jake said, Peyton smiled sadly at him. Brooke smiled as well as she got an idea. "I know! Let's play I never!" Peyton laughed. "Brooke, every time we play that someone gets hit." Brooke laughed. "Come on! Please! We can use Pepsi instead of beer! Come on!"

Jake smiled. "Okay, Brooke. You go first." He said. "Okay. I never...ate a pickled egg!" Peyton laughed and remembered Dare Night. She took a drink. "I never..." She started looking at Jake. "Um...got hit by a car." She finished. Jake took a drink and she kissed his cheek.

"I never tried to hit on someone while I was wasted." Jake said smiling at Brooke. Brooke took a drink. "Wait, how would you remember?" Brooke said laughing. Jake shook his head. "Woah, woah wait! Brooke you hit on him!" Peyton said laughing.

Brooke smiled as Jake told the story. "Well, it was the basketball appreciation party in sophomore year, do you remember?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I was on my way home to see Jenny and I walked right into Brooke's line of fire. She said Jake, Jake, Jake. And grabbed my tie. And said I'm drunk, you'll do."

Brooke laughed. "Oh my god, did I seriously do that?!" Jake nodded. "Wow." Lucas chuckled and Peyton smiled.

Hours passed and Brooke and Lucas finally left. When they got home Brooke snuck his book into their room and read more as Lucas watched T.V.

She was so excited about what he said about her that she wanted to read it over and over, and shout it from the rooftops.

But that was before she saw the second paragraph.

It's amazing how things can change in the blink of an eye.

_**Authors Note: **_

_Ooh! What does the second paragraph of Lucas' book say? Tune in and find out! _


	16. It Happened

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So, thanks for the reviews! They are amazing, truly amazing. Thanks so much! Please R&R! 50 reviews!! Yes! Thanks so much!! **_

It was supposed to done. Dead and buried. But Lucas's words brought it back to life and made Brooke, sadder and lonelier then ever. She started to cry again and held her stomach. How could he do that to us?

"_She was a rebel. A mystery, waiting to be unraveled. Peyton Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer is my friend. The only person I could truly count on in the good times and bad. At one time I loved her. And sometimes I think I always will. But I owe it to my wife to be a better person then who I've been." _

"He always loved her." Brooke said to herself again and again. She felt this deep hatred burn up inside her as Lucas knocked on their door. "Hey, baby you okay?" He asked. "You always loved her." Lucas shook his head. "What?" He asked as she held up his book.

"You always loved her. But you owe it to me to be a better person?!" She asked, her voice rising. "Oh, Brooke..." Brooke shook her head. "I cannot believe you! I'm having your fricken kid and you love another chick?!" Lucas shook his head. "Brooke..." He started but she cut him off again.

"You love her! Don't you?! Huh? I cannot believe this is happening!" Lucas shook his head and grabbed her wrist as she began to walk out of the room. "Get off of me!" She yelled at him as she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Brooke ran to Peyton and Jake's house. She knocked on the door, and Jake was the only one there. Peyton had gone to the mall with her dad and Jenny.

Brooke sat on the couch crying and telling Jake about what Lucas said. Jake was furious. Lucas had no right to just barge in and take control of his and her life. This wasn't fair. He was killing Brooke. Who by now was two months pregnant, and very stressed.

Brooke ended up crying her heart out in Jake's arms. With Jake whispering optimistic words in her ear. It should have been awkward, but for some unknown reason, it wasn't. They lied on the couch like that for a little while, Jake holding her and telling her to calm down, that everything was going to be okay.

And then it happened.

They shouldn't have done it. Correction, she shouldn't have done it. But she did.

She kissed him.

Jake pulled away, stunned. "Oh...my god." She said covering her mouth with her hands and sitting up. "Wow...Brooke...I..." They were both at a loss for words. What the hell just happened? And more importantly, what were they going to do about it?

Brooke had always thought Jake Jagielski was hot, but he was Peyton's husband! And her best friend! Oh my god. What about Peyton?!

"Brooke..." Jake started but Brooke stopped him. "Okay, that never happened. Never." Jake nodded. "I better get going." Brooke said grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

Brooke decided not to go home to face Lucas quite yet. She had already spent the last hour cuddling with her best friend's husband. She felt...she didn't know what to feel as she sat down on the park bench.

Peyton arrived home minutes after Brooke left, with Jake still sitting there, stunned. "Hey Jake." Peyton said walking over to him. "Hey. You okay?" She asked again sitting down beside him. "Yeah." He lied. "So, what you do while I was gone?" She asked kissing him. _Kissed your best friend._ He thought. "Um...nothing." Peyton smiled.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you, too." He said. Trying to hold back the shakiness in his voice.

Brooke sat on the bench contemplating. What was she going to do? She loved Lucas, right? Oh what was she thinking of course she loved Lucas! But...

Arrg! Why was there always a but!?

Brooke came home to an empty house. And a note that read,

_**Brooke, **_

_If you come home, mom and I went shopping. We'll be back soon. I am so sorry. I'll talk to you soon, _

_Lucas. _

_Xoxo _

Lucas. Why did she suddenly not care for him as much as she used to? What was wrong with her?! She knew what she had to do.

She dialed Jake's cell and told him to come over, she had to talk to him.

Jake walked painfully, without Peyton's knowing, to Brooke's house, where she lay on her bed.

"Hey." Jake said sitting down on the bed beside her. "Hey." She answered. There was an awkward silence. Then Brooke started to speak. "About today..." She started. Jake looked at her sadly. "No need to apologize, Brooke." Jake said smiling. "It was a mistake. It's okay."

"It was a mistake?" She asked, inching close to him. "Well..."

And he was cut off by her lips on his.

Let the affair begin.

_**Authors Note: **_

_Don't hate me!! I needed a little bit of cheating! Please R&R! _

_Don't worry, Brucas and Jeyton can be saved! But only if you review!!_


	17. Unethical

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 17! And Jeyton and Brucas will be saved, I promise!**_

Jake and Brooke had tried to avoid each other the rest of the week. Occasionally stealing a shy glimpse as one another. Both Jake and Brooke knew it was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. Brooke and Peyton were both pregnant. This was not fair.

But yet, it felt so right. Jake had always been the nice and honest person. So world-weary. But Jake Jagielski had never been a cheater. When he was with Peyton he felt guilty, so terrified that she would find out. And when he wasn't with Peyton, he worried if she had already found out.

Brooke Scott loved Lucas. With all her heart. But for some reason, when she was with Jake, he had this power over her. This factor that was burning within both of them. Although it was wrong. So wrong.

Jake Jagielski loved Peyton with all his heart. But it was eating him alive. He felt so damn guilty and worthless. He was a horrible person. Maybe he had to tell her. No, it would break her heart.

And yet, that very night, Brooke snuck out with him. Going over to Brooke's parent's old cabin.

They hadn't had sex yet, mainly because Jake couldn't so far. His ribs were healing, but all in good time.

They walked into a bed room and started making out, Brooke's hand running up and down his chest underneath his shirt. He was doing the same thing. Both wanting each other so bad. For no reason whatsoever.

"Where the hell is he?!" A very stressed Peyton Jagielski asked herself out loud. Jake had been gone for almost two hours. He didn't even say goodbye, just left when he thought she was asleep. Where was he?

Jake and Brooke lay side by side on the double bed. "That shouldn't have happened." Brooke said aloud. "But it did." Jake said, looking at her. "Jake, what are we gonna do? I mean, I'm pregnant, and so is Peyton...this just isn't right." Jake looked at her. "Then why does it feel right?"

Brooke looked at him. "I don't know..." Brooke looked at her watch. "Oh damn! It's been hours! Lucas is probably wondering where I am." Brooke said sitting up. Jake felt his cell phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. **Peyton **flashed the caller ID.

Jake looked at Brooke and Brooke looked at Jake. He pressed the **END **button and sighed.

This was getting out of control.

Brooke arrived home to a very distressed Lucas on the couch. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Brooke were have you been?! I have been worried sick!" Lucas said holding her tightly. "I've been around." Brooke said scarcely.

"Oh, Peyton called. Have you seen Jake anywhere?" Brooke shook her head. "Nope." She said smiling falsely. Brooke let go of Lucas and smiled. "Okay pretty girl." He answered smiling.

Jake arrived home and Peyton hugged him. "Oh, I missed you. Where were you?" She asked, still holding him. "I missed you too. And um...I just went to the mall." Peyton nodded. "Okay, well mister get your butt off to bed." Jake chuckled and walked into the bedroom.

Peyton cuddled up next to him when they got into bed. "I love you." Peyton whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. "...I love you, too." He answered.

And it hit him.

He loved Peyton. This was unethical truly unethical. This needed to stop.

The next day, Jake called Brooke over. Peyton was gone with Jenny. He had to tell Brooke that the kissing needed to stop before it got too far.

Brooke arrived at his house and smiled at him. "Hey you." She said kissing his forehead. "Hey." He answered at she lied down beside him on the couch. "Brooke, this needs to stop." Brooke looked at him confusedly. Then she smiled.

"I know." She sighed. "There is no way that we can delude ourselves. This is going to wreck our families and the people we love the most. This can't go on. I can't keep lying to Peyton. And you can't keep lying to Lucas. This can not and will not have a fairy tale ending. We should stop now."

Brooke looked at him for a blink, and then nodded.

"You're right." Brooke said looking at him. "But what happens if one of them finds out." Jake shook his head. "Then we'll deal with it then." Brooke nodded and stuck out her hand. "Friends?" She asked. Jake nodded and took her hand.

"Friends." He said smiling as Brooke got up and left.

Brooke got home and cuddled into Lucas's arms. "I love you." She whispered, and this time, she truly meant it. "I love you too pretty girl." He answered smiling down at her.

Peyton crawled into bed with him and nibbled on his earlobe. "I love you." Jake said smiling. "I love you too."

And for once, it looked like everything was going to be okay.

If only they knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

_**Authors Note: **_

_So? Are Brucas and Jeyton saved? Or will Bake go back to their cheating ways? R&R to find out! _


	18. Numbness

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_Okay! Here's chapter 18! My new goal is 100 reviews! PLEASE R&R I adore them! _

Before they knew it, the day had gone by. Brooke was blown up like a balloon even though she was only 2 months pregnant. Well, 2 ½.

Brooke was eagerly anticipating the arrival of Michael Keith Scott. As was Lucas. Brooke and Peyton had become baby buddies, considering their pregnancies were only a month and a half apart.

Brooke looked down on the crib that used to be Lucas'. She smiled as she put a little Ravens teddy bear inside of it. Lucas and Brooke had already started to stock up on little blue and green outfits. They were going to have the perfect family.

But things weren't looking so good for Jake and Peyton. Well, at least not yet. Peyton's pregnancy had become very tiring and difficult. And Jake's ribs were healed, and he helped her out a lot, but he still felt pretty horrible about the affair.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked walking over to their bed where he lay. "Yeah. I'm fine." Peyton nodded. "You know..." She started, sitting down beside him. "You know I love you right?" He nodded.

She smiled. "And I love you too." Jake answered confusedly. "What's up?" He asked. "I was just thinking about how were gonna do this." Jake looked at her softly. "I mean, we are just so young..." Jake smiled. "Peyton, things are gonna be okay. You'll see."

She smiled. He was right.

Brooke smiled as Lucas walked into the room. "Hey broody!" She said happily hugging him. "Hey baby." He said kissing her hair. They pulled away and Brooke smiled. "I was just looking at the crib." Lucas smiled. "Ah, the old hand me downs are out already eh?" Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said walking over to the crib once again. Lucas slinked his arms around her waist and she sighed. "Can you believe in 6 months there's gonna be a baby boy in this crib." Lucas chuckled. "7 months." Brooke giggled. "Whatever!" She said playfully smacking him. "You know I suck at math!"

Jenny, Jake, and Peyton were all sprawled on their bed, talking and laughing, playing with Jenny. "Me want juice!" Jenny said reaching up to Peyton. Peyton handed her her juice and smiled.

"I remember when she was just a baby." Peyton said smiling. "It only seems like yesterday." Jake said smiling at Peyton.

"I can't believe she's gonna be three soon!" Peyton said smiling. Jake smiled as well. "Soon she'll be bringing home boys you can beat up." Peyton said smiling. Jake chuckled. "I hope I don't have to beat any of them up." Peyton smiled at him.

"I remember when my dad almost beat you up." Jake chuckled. "Yeah, that wasn't good." He says shaking his head. Peyton giggled. "So, have you thought of any names for our beautiful baby boy?" Peyton asks playfully rubbing her stomach.

Jake looked at her softly. "Well, I don't know...how about Jake Jr." He smiled. Peyton giggled. "Yeah. Right..." She said playfully. "I mean it! Come on!" She said playfully hitting him and kissing Jenny on her forehead.

"I don't know. You're the girl! You think of some!" Peyton smiled. "Um...how about...Jackson?" Jake looked at her skeptically. "Just putting it out there!" She said playfully putting her palms together.

"Well, think about music that you listen to. That's where Nikki and I got the name for Jenny. Jennifer Lopez." Peyton giggled. "Seriously?" Jake nodded. "Okay, but I don't think you want his name to be Kurt, or John, or Lupe Fiasco."

"Kurt Cobain? John Lennon?" Peyton nodded. Jake chuckled.

Lucas and Brooke were at Tree Hill mall. Brooke was shopping in the maternity section of Sears, which surprisingly had much of Brooke's taste in clothing. "Aww...Lucas this one is so nice!" Brooke said picking up a white and green tied back top. "You say that about everything, Cheery." Brooke smiled.

"Well, if you help me right now maybe I'll take you lingerie shopping for me later." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I'll get helping!" He said looking around. Brooke giggled, before kissing him softly.

"Wow. Brooke Davis, in the maternity section? I knew it would happen someday soon." A familiar voice said behind her. "Hey skank." Brooke said running over to hung Rachel, of whom she had become best friends with.

"Hey skank yourself!" Rachel said hugging her then breaking away. You're pregnant?" Brooke nodded. Rachel looked at her hand and held it up. "And you got married?!" Brooke nodded again. "To who?" Rachel asked. "Oh no...Not Chris Keller."

Brooke shook her head. "Oh! God no! Lucas!" She said as Lucas walked over to them.

"Oh, Hey Rachel." Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Hey daddy." Brooke looked at her scolding. "Anyways, I'll call you later?" Rachel asked Brooke. "Yeah of course! Keep in touch!" Brooke said as Rachel walked away.

"And again, the very handsome and very promiscuous Lucas Scott gets hit on again." Brooke playfully hit him while turning around to face him. "Stop or you'll find out just how promiscuous I can be." Lucas chuckled. "Good to know." He said kissing her.

They arrived home a little while later and Brooke was in the kitchen setting up for dinner. Lucas was in his room, reading his book.

He couldn't believe how much power he had over the readers. Even though he had read his book about a million times, he wondered how he got so good.

But then his hand went numb. He ignored it and continued to read, but it got worse. Then it was shaking. And soon, he felt as if his heart was beating way too fast for him too keep up with. And at that every moment he realized, he was having a heart attack.

The pain in his chest was so excruciating. He was screaming for help, but his voice only a whisper. He dropped the book as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

And he stopped breathing.

_**Authors Note: **_

_Mwhahahaha! Lol! Please review and find out what happens to Luke. Don't hate me Brucas fans! _

_Please R&R! _


	19. Sorry

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 19! Don't hate me Brucas fans! Lol. **_

"_No matter what I say, no matter what I do, no matter what you think, Brooke Davis I will always love you. In the pouring rain, in the hottest days, in the sleepless nights. I will stand by your side. I will never let you down, never let you go. Never break your heart, never tell you no. I will always love you, Brooke Davis. And I will never regret you. You will always have my heart." _

Brooke started to cry as she remembered Lucas's wedding vow. The way he made the words flow made her eyes swell up with tears, kinda like how she was at their wedding. Chocking on her tears.

She was sitting on that very same couch that Peyton had sat weeks earlier. Not knowing what to do, what do say, or how to say it. What if Lucas was gone? Gone and never coming back? What would she do without him? Only time would tell.

Jake and Peyton came rushing into the waiting room to find a very distraught Brooke on the couch. "Brooke!" Peyton called running over to her. Brooke stood up and hugged her best friend. "Karen called us. Is Lucas okay?" Peyton asked as Jake walked up beside her.

"...I...don't know..." Brooke cried onto Peyton's shoulder. Peyton gave Brooke to Jake and he hugged her nervously. "Its okay, Brooke." He whispered in her ear, she smiled. "I hope so..." She whispered to Jake's neck.

They sat in the waiting room for hours, Jake and Peyton holding hands and Peyton's other hand holding Brooke's, waiting for the news.

Brooke couldn't believe she didn't hear him. He must have tried to scream...she should have been listening. Oh god this was all her fault. Peyton knew the guilt she was feeling and held her close. "It'll be okay B. Scott."

Soon the whole gang was there. Haley, Nathan, Karen, Larry...everybody. All waiting for the news.

Soon, a nurse with a sober expression on her face approached them.

"Are you the family and friends of Lucas Scott?" They all nodded. The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry...but he's gone."

Brooke couldn't breathe. The air was sucked from her lungs, she was gasping for air but she couldn't breathe. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be. She sighed horrifically and began to cry hardly.

Peyton sat there, holding Brooke, crying her heart out as well. And soon, everyone was crying. Karen had lost her one and only child. The only thing that ever truly mattered to her. And now he was gone.

Peyton fell into Jake's arms and he held her, crying as well.

They all had to go home. But they didn't want to leave him there. His funeral was to take place on the weekend. The nurse asked if Brooke and Karen wanted to see Lucas for one last time. Brooke and Karen nodded.

Brooke went in first. Everything was blurry through her ever flowing tears, but there he was. Lying there, his heartbeat a flat line, his shit wide open revealing his chest.

It was a moment Brooke would carry around with her forever.

She sat beside him and held his hand, starting to cry even harder.

She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"_No matter what I say, no matter what I do, no matter what you think, Lucas Scott I will always love you. In the pouring rain, in the hottest days, in the sleepless nights. I will stand by your side. I will never let you down, never let you go. Never break your heart, never tell you no. I will always love you, Lucas Scott and I will never regret you. You will always have my heart." _

The same wedding vow he had told her not too many weeks ago. She cried harder and harder that the nurses couldn't take her out of the room, she just wanted to be beside him, lay beside him.

She just wanted to feel him again.

But he was gone.

Jake and Peyton got home and Peyton collapsed into Jake's arms, crying her heart out. Jake unknowingly to her, did the same. They just lied there together, holding each other. Not to ever let go.

Haley did the same with Nathan. Her tears staining his cotton undershirt as he cried as well. Lucas was his brother. He couldn't believe what an ass he'd been in the past. Lucas deserved better then that. And worst of all, it was too late to say he was sorry.

Karen collapsed into the carpeted floor of her home. There was nothing left for her to live for. She lost her son, her fiancé, and her dignity.

But one thing she didn't lose, was Larry.

"Karen..." He whispered from behind her, helping her up as she looked into his soulful brown eyes. And they kissed. That was all she ever wanted. Was love.

She almost died when she home. She lost him.

She cried as she held her stomach and lied down on their bed. Just hoping he would walk through the door and come back to her and their baby.

But he didn't.

And once again, Brooke Scott was lost and lonely.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Sorry!! I am so sorry! I know I'm horrible. Please R&R **_

_**In the next chapter, the FINAL chapter will be fast forwarded to four years later! **_

_**Have fun and R&R! **_


	20. All I Ever Wanted

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Here's the last chapter! I cannot thank everybody enough for reviewing this fan fiction Thank you so much! **_

_**Here is the final chapter, you guys deserve. Love you all! **_

_Tree Hill was insanely quiet that week. All that was heard was a faint whisper or the wind howling through the trees, nothing else. That was what happened when someone in Tree Hill passed away. _

_They were all gathered at his funeral. The odd choke of sob or a scuffle of a shoe was all that 17 year old Brooke Scott heard as she saw the man that she loved, be carried by her in a casket. _

_She felt Peyton stiffen beside her and tried not to do it herself. She was already too stressed out as it was, which wasn't good considering she was 2 months pregnant. _

_With his baby. _

_The preacher rambled on about he was in a better place, that he was with the angels now. Brooke had wondered if he was with Keith, laughing and joking like they used to. And then she did something she hadn't done in a week and a half._

_She smiled. _

That all seemed like a distant memory to twenty-two year old Brooke Scott. "Mama." A four year old Michael Keith Scott whispered from the doorway. "I can't sleep!" He said. Brooke smiled. "Come here buddy." She said motioning to the bed where she lied. She couldn't believe how much Michael looked like Lucas.

His soft blue eyes, his golden blonde hair, his easy going and loveable personality. Michael crawled into bed with her and cuddled up next to her, Brooke kissing his forehead. "Mommy?" He asked. "Yeah baby?" She asked smiling down at his handsome face.

"My friend Mallory DeLuca says everyone has daddies...so where's mine?" Brooke shook in her bed. "Mikey...you do have a daddy. Do you wanna see a picture of him?" Michael nodded eagerly.

Brooke broke away from her son to get the picture from under her bed. It was a picture of Lucas in his sophomore year. "This man is your daddy." Michael took the picture and studied it. "Where is he now?" He asked.

"He's with his daddy, in heaven." Brooke said, referring to Keith. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her son said,

"I love daddy." Brooke smiled. "Me too, baby. Me too." She said kissing his forehead again and placing the picture on her nightstand before saying goodnight to her baby boy. It was one of those moments when she knew Lucas was smiling down at them.

And he was.

Jake and Peyton were happy to finally have a moment's peace. Jenny, who was now six, was already a handful. She had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes, and it scared Jake sometimes because he knew she was going to be beautiful. She was also a girly girl, which scared Jake even more.

Their youngest son, Christopher, was now four and cuter then ever. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes. Just like Jenny. All Jake's children where spitting images of him, and sometimes Peyton was thankful for this. But Jake knew she was beautiful.

They lied down beside one another in their bed. They seemed so distant, farther apart then they used to be. And Peyton didn't like that feeling. She climbed into his strong arms and kissed his chest. "I love you." She whispered smiling.

He looked down at her. "I love you too." He said. It felt so damn good to say that.

They had just started to fall asleep when a tap was heard at the door. "Mommy...daddy..." A little Christopher whispered. "I can't sleep. The boogeyman is gonna get me." Peyton smiled and silently giggled, and Jake smiled as well.

"Come here, buddy." Peyton whispered as Christopher crawled into bed between them. Jake smiled as his son crawled into the bed.

Christopher crawled underneath the covers and Jake and Peyton smiled at each other. They remembered the day he was born.

"_Mrs. Jagielski you have to push! Push!!" The doctors yelled at Peyton, whose forehead and body as all sweaty, Jake holding her hand. He was sure she had broken a few bones in his hand. _

"_I'm trying!!" She screamed, taking deep breaths moaning painfully. _

_And then, out of no where, a cry was heard. _

_The doctors lifted him up. There he was, their son. _

_Peyton looked up at Jake, and saw that he was crying. _

That was a moment she would carry with her forever. A man crying at the sight of his newborn baby.

James Lucas Scott was a surprise to the new Scott family. Haley and Nathan had always been careful. Well, so had Peyton and Jake and Brooke and Lucas.

James Lucas Scott had his father's glistening blue eyes, and his mother's dark blonde hair. He was very intelligent for his age, like Christopher and Michael.

Nathan and Haley had been through a lot. A teenage marriage, a runaway, cheating...all of it. But they always survived in the end, and they always would.

Brooke knew what it was like to survive in the end. And although that she was still grieving over the loss of Lucas, and always would, a part of him was with her every single day and his name was Michael Keith Scott.

Brooke smiled back on the memory of Lucas.

"_If anything ever happens to me..." Lucas started. _

"_But nothing will happen to you, ever! I can't stand to lose you Lucas, I just couldn't do it!" Brooke cried onto his shoulder. _

"_I love you pretty girl." Lucas said, looking into her brown eyes that were now misty with tears. "I love you, Lucas. And I always will." _

And it was true. She had always loved Lucas. And she always would, no matter what.

When Jake and Peyton were sure Christopher was asleep, they began to whisper to one another.

"I think he's asleep." Jake whispered, Peyton nodded. "We sure have some crazy kids." Jake said smiling at her. "We sure have some crazy life." Peyton said smiling. "What? Are you kidding?" Jake chuckled before continuing.

"This is all I ever wanted."

_**Authors Note: **_

_It's done! Kaput! Over with! Lol I cannot thank everybody for all the AWESOME and AMAZING reviews! I love you all, thanks for such for reading! Please R&R!_

_Sariana. _

_xoxo_


End file.
